Heaven's Voice
by SilverBelle11
Summary: The voice is powerful...especially when it's linked directly to a piece of innocence. Allen Walker and his friends learn just how powerful a voice can be when they run into the Voice of Heaven. Will this willful Irish exorcist be just what the Black Order needs to defeat the Earl for good? OC/?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Well, those of you who are fans of my Divine Symphony will be pleased to find out that I'm tackling another anime! I've recently fallen in love with this one, and immediately began coming up with my OC to go in and screw with things. XD Here's a short little bite. Chapter one should be up later tonight, but in the meantime, Show it some love & let me know what you think!**_

Prologue

"I've heard that voice before," Allen remembered his conversation with Komui just before he, Lavi, and Krory had boarded the train from the small Romanian town where they'd just picked up the newest exorcist. Komui had played a track of a woman singing over the phone. "I heard it in my dreams after the battle with Road Kamelot.

"Yes, Allen," Komui's voice had held an interesting tone at learning this news—one of tired wonder. "I called on her for aid in bringing you and Lenalee back. I'm still amazed that she was able to reach out to you from that great a distance."

"And you need us to find her?"

"Yes," Komui had sighed. "We know she's in Ireland. Most likely near her hometown…and we need you to…convince her…to join us here at Headquarters."

"Can't you just call her on the golems and order her back?"

"Well, it's not that simple," Komui chuckled. "She's Irish."


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: "Sometime tonight"…"sometime in the next week or so…" it's all the same right? Haha! Anyways, here you go with the first official chapter! My apologies on the delay, but I'm pregnant, so no more all-nighters to crank out a chapter for the next little bit. Sue me. ;) Anywho, you know the drill! Let me know what you think!**_

_**Also, for those of you who have followed my other stories, you know I write to music. The music for the first part varied as I worked on it, but the song for the main scene at the end of the chapter (you'll know when you get there) is "Breath of Life" by Florence + The Machine. It might improve your reading experience to find that one and let it play while you read. ;)**_

_**~#*HV*#~**_

"So this exorcist we're supposed to find…" Lavi stretched awkwardly as he, Allen, and Krory climbed off the train onto the Donegal platform. They'd ridden through the night, and now a crisp day had dawned, fresh from a spring rain-shower.

"She's a Senior Exorcist," Krory corrected.

"Whatever that means," Lavi snorted back.

"It means she's powerful," Allen frowned at the map he carried. "And that's all Komui would say on the subject."

Lavi and Krory stared at Allen for a moment. He'd been strangely stony since he'd received word from the lead at Headquarters that they were to find this mysterious exorcist on their way to bring Krory to his new home. Krory himself hadn't been around Allen Walker all that long, but even he could see a stark difference in the boy's demeanor.

"It says she's the featured artist at this local tavern tonight," Allen said coolly, "I'd say that'll be the easiest way to find her. We could just bum around until then."

Krory glanced around in wonder. These people were so different from the ones who inhabited the town he'd watched from the castle windows all these years. The men wore colorful skirts in place of pants. The women wore dresses in the same patterns. Evidently they had some sort of meaning.

"C'mon!" Lavi shouted, "There's a restaurant over here! I'm hungry, so I know you two have to be starved!"

~#*HV*#~

The tavern was completely dark by the time the three young men wandered in. People all over the dim room were staring expectantly toward the stage. Allen and the others slid quietly into a booth in the back corner. Something about the captivation of the audience made them uneasy…

Suddenly, out of the darkness of the stage, came a sound. It was quiet at first—barely perceptible. The crowd became still as death, listening. Then it grew…from what sounded like a tiny music box to the sound of a grand piano being played by enchanted fingers.

"Beautiful…" Krory whispered.

From the back of the stage, a blue light grew softly, silhouetting an instrument far too extravagant for this tiny town's tavern. The contrast would have been comical had it not been for the delicate sound that swallowed every other thought that the company had.

Seated in front of the piano, was a willowy woman. As the light above her grew, it illuminated her pixie hair, turning it silver white, but all other features remained in shadow.

As this song ended, the light faded, and the crowd let out an audible sigh.

The light returned, only this time, it was purple. There was no sign of the grand piano, but instead, a lone figure sat perched on a stool in the center of the stage. In true Irish fashion, the music for "Danny Boy" began, and for the first time since Allen and the other exorcists had entered, the crowd cheered. They died down instantly, though, when a voice came out of the shadowy figure.

Krory and Lavi had never heard anything like it. The voice was strong, but somehow airy and ethereal at the same time. Not one note was missed as the steady vibrato rose and fell in perfect tune with the song. The words of loss and love reached every heart in the room, bringing even the manliest of men to tears.

Several songs passed before Allen spoke.

"It's not the same," he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Lavi glanced at him, trying to wipe a stray tear from his eye.

"Her voice," Allen replied with a frown. "She isn't using her innocence. This is her human voice."

"How can you tell?" Krory blew his nose into a handkerchief, openly sobbing. "It's so lovely!"

"I've heard her innocence before," Allen stared at the dark figure, "this isn't a fraction of it…There's a reason she's called Heaven's Voice."

"HEAVEN'S VOICE?" Lavi jumped up, causing shushes from several angry patrons around him. "Why didn't you say that's who we were looking for? She's incredible! I've never met her in person, but she's big news around the Order."

"Big news?" Krory questioned.

"Yeah," Lavi regained his composure a bit. "She's only 20 years old, and they wanted her to be a General. She's one of the elite!"

Lavi paused, contemplating.

"Or at least, she could have been…"

"What do you mean?" Krory leaned forward.

At that moment, though, the stage went black again. While they had spoken, several songs had come and gone, and the show had finished.

"Come on, we have to find her," Allen stood and made his way toward the front of the room. The backstage area was deserted, so the exorcists headed out a side door. Off in the distance, the trio could barely make out the figure of a woman walking away.

"There!" Krory started forward.

"Wait," Allen stopped him. The high pitched squeal of his eye signified an akuma in the area.

The figure ahead of them stopped, the movement of the hood suggesting that it was looking around. It became perfectly still, listening, then without warning, it shot off into the darkness.

"Follow her!" Allen yelled as all three exorcists leaped forward.

In a fit of graceful parkour, the figure made her way to the roof of a home. She paused for a moment and threw her arms out to the sides. Her cloak billowed out behind her in a warm, spring wind. In the moonlight, she was stunning—the same elegant silhouette as before, but now with the power of an exorcist.

After taking a deep breath, the woman before them released a short, blasting melody into the crisp night air. It echoed from every surface as thousands of formless voices answered her call creating the sound of a heavenly choir.

In answer, hundreds of Akuma rose out of nowhere all around the figure on the roof.

With a belting laugh, the woman shot off across the roof, leaping gracefully without hesitation onto the next and continuing to run. All of the Akuma followed. Allen and the others watched in confusion. Lavi reached for his hammer.

"No," Allen made a stilling motion with his hand, "She did that on purpose…she's drawing them out!"

"Then we'd better go help her!" Krory bounded into the darkness, following on the ground the route the woman was taking on the rooftops.

As she ran, the female exorcist above them continued to sing. The song was soft in places, and in others, the same resounding choir joined her as she leaped from building to building. Allen felt chills run through his body as the sound of "Heaven's Voice" filled the air around him again and again. A feeling of life and exhilaration he couldn't explain made him want to run faster and faster.

Suddenly, at the end of a row of buildings, in a place where all the roads converged, the elegant female above them summersaulted to the ground before them, and threw her arms out to the sides once again, belting out the same simple melody as before while the echoing voices continued around her. The three exorcists behind her stood in shock, unable to move as the echoing voices ended.

With only her own voice, prevailing, the woman strode forward, unafraid. The Akuma in the air above her loomed in closer, but she only raised her hands and finished her song. With the last powerful note still echoing in the otherwise still night, a sudden, violent fire consumed every one of the Akuma, leaving only puffs of smoke and a sand-like debris raining down on the sleeping town.

When the smoke cleared, the woman turned to the three young exorcists on the ground behind her. Her emerald eyes glittered with mischief as she spoke.

"My name is Haven…How may I assist you gentlemen?"


	3. Chapter 2

Haven's home was simple. It was a cottage on the edge of town with a large living area, a bathroom, and a kitchen downstairs, and two small bedrooms upstairs. After she insisted that they get off the streets before speaking, she'd led them here.

The inside was quiet, and so was Haven as she hung her cloak on a rack beside the stairs. When she turned back to the three young men behind her, Allen was the first to speak.

"My name is Allen."

"I know who you are," Haven hummed.

"This is Lavi, and this is our newest exorcist, Arystar Krory," Allen motioned to them in turn. When Haven nodded to the Romanian Baron, Krory blushed madly.

"Pleased to meet you, my lady," he rushed forward to take her hand, kneeling before her and kissing it.

"Quite the gentleman!" Haven giggled. "The pleasure is all mine."

"I'm sure you know why we're here," Allen offered sheepishly.

"Actually, I don't, Otouto," Haven's voice was quiet as she placed her gaze back to the white haired boy. It was hard to interpret the expression in her eyes as she looked on Allen. "But I do know who sent you."

"The Millennium Earl has begun launching massive attacks on the generals," Allen ventured a glance into the piercing emeralds before him. "General Yeegar is dead."

"WHAT?" Lavi's eyes widened, "Allen why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"It wasn't important at the time," the boy replied, "Komui said the important thing was finding the Voice of Heaven."

He turned back to Haven who was waiting expectantly.

"The exorcists have broken into groups to find and protect the remaining four generals," he paused for a moment, "our team was to find you on our way back to Headquarters…"

"I'm afraid you have come far…and in vain," Haven's voice became stony, "I am no general for the Church."

"No," Allen said quietly, "but you are a person of interest. The Clan of Noah has surfaced."

"I know," Haven whispered.

"We believe they are searching out the strongest in the Order in the belief that one of you has the Heart of Innocence."

"Well, I can assure you that I don't need a protection detail," Haven turned to walk up the stairs. "I have done very well by myself for quite some time."

"Yes, but," Allen pleaded. He wasn't sure why he did, but he couldn't help himself. There was something familiar about this woman…something safe. "Perhaps you don't need our protection."

Haven stopped in her tracks with a sharp inhale.

"Maybe," Allen continued, "maybe it's us who need you."

Haven stood perfectly still for a moment, still holding her breath. All at once she released it in a sigh, allowing her head to fall back in her acceptance. She turned on her heel and looked at Allen with her head cocked sideways.

"Well then, Otouto," she sighed again, "we'll leave for headquarters in the morning."

An audible sigh of relief came from all three young men.

"There's a bed in the spare room. One of you is welcome to the couch, and I'll set up a mat for whoever wants to take the floor." With a yawn, the beautiful, young exorcist turned back to the stairs and began to ascend.

"The kitchen is stocked. Help yourselves, boys."

Allen and Krory looked at one another quickly before bounding off to raid the cabinets.

~#*HV*#~

It was still very dark when Haven's eyes flew open. Someone was walking around on the roof. In a quick, silent motion, the young woman was out of her bed and on the ledge of her bedroom window. Listening carefully, she determined that the footsteps were heading toward the opposite end of the house. Carefully, she hoisted herself up onto the roof, springing into a fighting stance. Immediately, though, she relaxed.

"Allen?" the boy turned to face her.

"Oh! I—I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake anyone," Allen stammered, seeing the woman standing awkwardly before him. Her silken nightgown danced softly around her thighs as a warm spring breeze toyed with the fabric. In the moonlight, her pixie hair and face truly looked like one of the fairies of old.

"What are you doing up here?" she questioned in a whisper.

"I couldn't sleep," Allen stared sheepishly at his feet.

Haven sighed before taking three graceful steps forward and collapsing to the roof's surface. She crossed her elegant ankles before her and motioned for Allen to sit next to her.

"I love the night," she whispered. "Things are so much more beautiful drenched in moonlight."

Allen only nodded. She was right. What had been a bustling, busy town only hours before was now calm and sleeping, glittering in various places as the light bounced from random pieces of glass and such.

"That was impressive," he stammered finally," your attack earlier…I can see why Komui wanted us to find you."

"Yes, that," Haven sighed. "I've been expecting a visit from the Order for some time now…I guess it's Komui's way of throwing a low blow to send you, Otouto."

"What do you mean?"

"He knows I can't turn you down," Haven chuckled grimly.

"Why do you say that?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Komui called me when nothing else was working to bring you back from your injuries that Road Kamelot inflicted," Haven stated simply.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Allen frowned.

"I said yes," Haven stared at her hands. Suddenly, though, she turned her piercing gaze on the boy beside her. He flinched when he locked gazes with the icy emeralds of her eyes. For a while, Haven said nothing. She only stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"You look so much like him," she whispered finally.

"Who?"

"My brother," Haven's voice was barely audible. She looked down at her hands again.

Haven cleared her throat, staring out over the town before them.

"I suppose that's why I said yes when Komui called me," she frowned deeply. "It had been so long since I'd heard from anyone at the Order…I wanted to tell Komui exactly where he could go and shove the Order…but I couldn't. I had to help you."

"Where is your brother now?" Allen watched the tears gather in Haven's eyes.

"He was taken from me," her voice was choked with tears she fought to hold back. "Almost two years ago now. He would have been about your age now. Aside from the hair color, you could be his mirror image."

"Is that why you keep calling me Otouto?" Allen questioned. "It means 'little brother', right?"

"Yes," Haven chuckled again. "I used to call him that…and he called me Neesan. I'm not sure why…Neither of us has ever been to Japan. It was just our 'thing', I guess."

"So…what happened to him?" Allen watched the beautiful exorcist beside him.

"He…" Haven's voice broke as she stared into oblivion as though watching some horror unfold. "He—"

"Hey! Why weren't we invited to the party?" Lavi's voice broke through the quiet, and brought both exorcists to their feet. His eyes widened as he looked on Haven in her soft, silky garment. "Striike…"

Haven frowned, "I'm a bit old for you, I'm afraid, boyo." She crossed her arms and stalked gracefully toward where Krory and Lavi peeked over the roof's edge. "Do you all never sleep? This one woke me up, and now here you two clowns are. Go to bed!"

With that, she disappeared into her bedroom window.

"She's right, you know," Krory yawned, "we've got another long day of travelling ahead of us. We should sleep while we can."

~#*HV*#~

Haven let her eyes flitter closed as she attempted to drift back to sleep. A small sound by the window caused her to roll over and sit up once again, however.

Allen, upside down, hanging from the roof, had cleared his throat.

"Yes, Allen?" Haven smirked. Allen blushed, looking sheepish.

"Goodnight, Neesan," He said finally before pulling himself back up onto the roof.

"Goodnight," Haven whispered, a thoughtful smile playing at her lips as she reclined back on her pillows and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: Fair warning, there is cursing in this chapter. Faint of heart, look away! Haven gets to show off one of her more subtle capabilities in this one, but don't worry. She won't be a god-character. She will have weaknesses…just not against the particular character in question. She really is a badass though. Quite different from most of my other female OCs…I think that's why I like her so much. HAHA! Anywho, read on!**_

_**~#*HV*#~**_

Chapter 3

The train clattered away down the tracks as the four companions faced off against the card sharks. It was horrifyingly apparent that they'd lost Allen to some dark evil by the demonic grin on his face as he continued to con the con-men. Lavi sat by looking as dumbfounded as the men who were steadily losing their clothing while Krory sat nearby having just won his own back. Haven sat next to Krory with her knees under her chin and a mischievous smirk adorning her face, humming sweetly.

The lady exorcist was thoroughly enjoying watching the boy work…and secretly helping him along. She'd been watching the man in the coke-bottle glasses, and had identified some key tells from him. Using her innocent song, she was cuing Allen in on his bluffs. The boy was quick, and had caught on to her trick in no time.

"_When all this is over, I think we'll still make a good team." _she thought.

"Next time, you might want to better pick your opponents, guys" Allen flashed a cheesy smile as he walked away with the spoils.

"Yeah!" Lavi chimed in, "no more picking on people!"

Haven stood and stretched, allowing Krory to go on in front of her. She froze, however, when she heard the masked little boy speak.

"Come on, Tikky!" he called from the back of the car. Haven's breath caught. Without a word, she let the others pass back to the passenger car before her and turned back. The man in the coke-bottle glasses was just turning to leave out the door his friends had just used.

"Tikky," Haven breathed. The man stopped, but didn't turn. "Not…Tikky Mikk? Of the Noah Clan?"

"So," the voice had changed. The man turned slowly, taking off his glasses. Black stars now lined his grey forehead. "Since you have such knowledge, I assume you are an exorcist?"

Haven was silent. She only surveyed him as one would a snake as they awaited a strike.

"Blonde hair, green eyes, a tribal dragon tattoo on the side of your face," Tikky mused. "You're the Voice of Heaven, are you not?"

"That is what they call me," Haven's voice was hard and cold as stone.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing more of you," Tikky's smile made her skin crawl.

"And I, you," she returned smoothly. The man turned his back as though about to leave. "Also…"

He stopped, looking back once more at the woman before him.

"You should know," Haven hissed, "If you, or your little sister, or any of your other flunkies decide to hurt _MY _family again…" she paused, hatred oozing from every word, "I will _fuck_ yours up."

Tikky Mikk looked as though he had been physically slapped.

"Have a nice day," Haven faked a smile as she turned to walk away.

Before she had time to react, Haven's breath was taken. She looked down to find an arm sticking out of her chest.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to, little girl," Tikky Mikk whispered in her ear.

"Hmm," Haven chuckled as a wicked smile crept across her lips.

Softly, she began humming a single note. Tikky Mikk tensed. His expression went from anger, to concern, to panic as Haven's humming continued. Though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't remove his arm from her body. The foreign object seemed to have no effect on her, however as she just kept humming that soft, quiet melody.

Turning her head with that same wicked smile on her lips, Haven locked gazes with the man beside her. As her humming turned to singing, Tikky Mikk cried out in anguish. Haven continued her gentle song, even as the man's knees gave out, and he slipped down beside her, begging to be let go. From where she crouched, now turned around to where he was forced into an awkward embrace with her, Haven whispered in his ear.

"No, boyo, I don't think _you_ know who you're talking to."

With that, she stood, releasing his arm from her chest and turning to walk away.

"Oh," she paused at the door. Tikky flinched in his position on the floor where he cradled his arm. "Tell the Earl 'hello' for me."

~#*HV*#~

Haven poked her head up over the roof of the train. Sure enough, here was her prey. With a soft smile, she hoisted herself up the ladder and sauntered over to where Krory sat, facing the back of the train.

"We've been wondering where you wandered off to," She said lightly as she plopped down next to him.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, "I'm useless. I figured up here I wouldn't be able to get into any trouble at least…I—"

"Hold that thought," Haven interrupted him, grabbing his shoulder and laying back, pulling her with him. For no more than three seconds, they stared at the blue sky above them before everything turned dark.

Krory's eyes widened. If Haven had shown up even a moment later, he'd have lost his head to the tunnel.

"See!" he fumed once they were able to sit up again. "I can't even do something as simple as sitting without someone's help!"

"Arystar," Haven turned a warm gaze on him. He blushed. "You spent your entire life locked away in a castle. Cut yourself some slack. It will take time for you to learn the ways of the world."

She smiled and laid back again. This time, she didn't pull him with her. Krory turned to see if there was another tunnel, but he was safe. Haven closed her eyes, enjoying the sun's warmth on her skin.

"In the meantime," she said sleepily, "You have Allen, Lavi, and me to help watch your back."

"I only wish I could actually be of some use to you instead of just being a burden to be dragged along," Krory sighed. He flopped back beside Haven, but she sat up instantly. Her brow knitted into a frown that didn't suit her lovely face at all—Krory thought—and her voice took on a scolding tone.

"I've not seen you in battle," Haven huffed, "but Allen and Lavi have both told me of your strength, your speed, and your bravery."

Krory sat back up as well, and Haven's face softened.

"Besides," her eyes were as green as the spring grass that passed in the field behind her, "all you've ever known was in that castle. You left it all behind, and your whole life has turned upside down…and yet here you are. You fail sometimes…but who in their right mind would expect you not to? You're trying, Arystar Krory. You're trying with all your might…and I think you're pretty impressive."

Krory opened his mouth, but no words would come, so he closed it again as tears welled up in his eyes.

"We should get back to the others," Haven smiled, then stood, walking back to the other side of the car where the ladder was. "Our stop isn't much further."

~#*HV*#~

_**AN: Nothing like a little badass followed by a good bit of sap. The next one should be interesting. Haven's not been in the Order's headquarters in years! How will everyone react to her return? How will SHE react? You'll have to read to find out! **_

_**You know the drill! Comments and constructive criticism welcome and wanted!**_


	5. Chapter 4

The trek up to the gates of Headquarters was spent mostly in contemplative silence for Krory and Haven as they lingered behind Allen and Lavi. The latter joked quietly as they went.

Haven's thoughts were dark ones. It had been two years since she'd set foot among members of the Order. She'd had a good reason for leaving, and coming back had never been in her plans. Haven stared at her feet. She stepped in time with the song "Moonlight Sonata". It had come to her mind as songs often did from some unknown time or place. Eventually, she found herself humming it softly.

"That's beautiful," Krory commented absently. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Haven answered truthfully. "Songs come to me sometimes. Most of them haven't yet been written, I don't think. My innocence evidently enjoys them, though."

Krory nodded and fell silent, hoping Haven would begin her song again. Eventually she did, and he listened, letting the haunting sound calm his tightly wound nerves.

"Krory! Why so gloomy!" Allen called.

"He's just nervous. He'll be fine once we get inside the castle," Lavi laughed.

Almost as soon as he'd spoken, the massive pillar of land on which the Black Order's Headquarters sat loomed ominously out of the mist. Haven clenched her teeth, swallowed hard, and stepped forward. The journey to the top was a blur, and soon, the four companions found themselves staring at the enormous gate keeper.

All were silent as the bio scanner examined Haven. She stared blankly through the process, her angelic face stony.

"HUMAN!" The gatekeeper announced. Next was Krory's turn. The vampiric man was even paler than his normal alabaster as the red light cascaded over his body.

Suddenly, the gatekeeper began shouting as the four exorcists looked from one to the other frantically.

"The pentacle! He's an AKUMA!"

"What? No!" Krory protested. In a flash, the petrified man found himself on the ground. Haven leaned over him protectively, her vicious gaze directed over her left shoulder. Krory watched as the sleeve of her delicate dress split, and a stream of blood made its way onto the fabric.

"Haven!" Allen screamed, running forward.

"I'm alright. Arystar?" she turned her emerald eyes to the man below her. Krory nodded, dumbfounded.

"Kanda!" Haven roared. "Stop this nonsense at once! You can see we're accompanying this man. We will speak for him."

"The gatekeeper saw the sign of the pentacle on him," Kanda's voice rang from above. "I'll take that over the opinion of a bean-sprout, a bookworm, and a traitor any day."

"The pentacles are from the Akuma blood that circulates in his body right now being purified by his innocence," Haven hissed. "Do not challenge me, Kanda. You know I am capable of ending you with a single word."

"The challenge has already been laid."

With a brilliant flash, Kanda launched himself downward. Narrowly missing, Haven gracefully summersaulted back and out of harm's way. With Kanda on the ground, Haven began to hum a single note. Kanda's eyes widened as his blade glowed fiery hot and began to vibrate. The vibration grew stronger, and the blade grew hotter until the exorcist was forced to throw the sword onto the dirt beneath him.

"Stop this, Kanda!" Lavi shouted, but he slipped and fell in a greasy substance that had covered the ground around him. "What the—"

"Meet Sir Komlin IV!" a new voice spoke behind them.

"Komui?" Allen turned.

"Oh, Hell," Haven grumbled as she darted toward Allen and the others.

Above where Lavi floundered in the slippery grease stood a towering machine. It was poised, ready to attack the man on the ground below. Komui howled with maniacal laughter as Lavi screamed in terror. Slowly, Komlin reached down, but Haven was on her way.

The nimble woman leaped away from where Kanda stood looking as though he still wanted to fight. The longer side of her pixie cut hair blew back as she ran. She took a deep breath, ready to blow the menacing machine away with one of her voice attacks, but suddenly, Haven was knocked from her feet.

Allen watched in horror as the beautiful exorcist flew through the air, landing at least fifty yards from where she'd started. Haven felt all the breath crushed from her body as she collided with a tree. She fell with a hard thud, and her vision darkened until she knew no more.

"Sir Komlin has been programmed with all the skillsets of the known exorcists!" Komui exclaimed joyfully.

"Cheif!" Allen cried, "Stop this! That thing's killing her!"

Cords wrapped around Haven's body. Her legs and arms were pinned, keeping her immobile, while more encircled her chest and neck, preventing her from using her ability.

"Lady Haven!" Krory yelled, trying to get to her before he, too, was caught by Komlin.

Allen turned and began firing on the massive machine. His efforts were stopped, however, by a giant frying pan.

"Lavi!" Allen called, but the young man was already knocked out, and sitting in the middle of an oversized omelet.

Soon, Allen and Krory also found themselves being tossed over and over in a skillet, but all at once, it was over. The two exorcists were sitting on the ground next to the pan that had held them captive. Komui was face-down in the dirt, and Sir Komlin IV was nowhere to be found.

"Lenalee!" Allen exclaimed.

"Please forgive my brother," the beautiful girl begged as she helped Krory stand. "He's really a good person…he just gets over-worked sometimes."

"The Black Order is a scary place," Krory quivered.

"Haven!" Allen sprinted to the fallen exorcist's side. "Haven?"

Allen lifted her head slightly, and bright crimson covered his hand. Haven's face held a ghostly pallor, and her lips were turning a pale blue.

"She can't breathe," Lavi pulled frantically at the cords around her thin neck.

"Innocence, Activate!" Allen bellowed, ripping his clawed fingers through the bindings.

Haven was eerily still as the cords fell away. Allen took her shoulders and shook gently.

"Neesan?" Allen whispered.

Suddenly, Haven's eyes flew open, and she gasped for air. Hurriedly, she sat up, ready to defend her friends from Sir Komlin IV. The stabbing pain in her head caused her to crumble, however. Lavi held her, putting her splitting head to his chest.

"It's alright," Lavi said soothingly, "Lenalee took care of it…You don't need to fight anymore."

Haven went limp against Lavi's chest, closing her eyes and catching her breath. Lavi cradled her head with his hand, allowing her the time she needed.

"Are you alright, Haven?" Lenalee's voice was full of concern. "I'm so sorry. You know how Niisan can be."

"It's alright," Haven stood and stretched. "Nothing a hot shower and some food won't fix."

"That can certainly be arranged," Lenalee giggled. "Your old room has been prepared for you."

"Oh, joy," Haven mumbled, falling into step with the others as they entered the Black Order's Headquarters.

"You're sure you're alright?" Krory whispered as they walked.

"Yes, Arystar," Haven attempted a reassuring smile, "I'll be alright…It isn't as though a warm welcome is what I was expecting to find here."

Krory nodded while Haven's eyes fell on the shadowy form of Kanda slinking sulkily into the shadows of the castle.

_No warm welcome for a traitor._

_**~#*HV*#~**_

_**AN: Appologies on taking so long to get this one out. Writer's block is hateful sometimes. I hope that block doesn't show in this chapter. As compensation, I'm already working on the next one, and I'm thinking it's going to be VERY good. It shouldn't be nearly has chaotic as this one, and we'll finally get to see Arystar and Haven rejoin the ranks of the exorcists! Until next time, comments wanted and welcome!**_


End file.
